The Set Up
by jamiexh
Summary: The Barden Bellas all think Aubrey is too controlling, so they all try to get Aubrey laid to calm her down. Along the way true feelings are uncovered. Established Bechloe. Triple Treble


Title: The Set Up

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: PG-13

Summary: The Barden Bellas all think Aubrey is too controlling, so they all try to get Aubrey laid to calm her down. Along the way true feelings are uncovered. Established Bechloe. Triple Treble

Author's Note: This is slight au. The first scene takes place right after the Bellas find out that they are back in the competition, but before Bella's rehearsal.

…

"And I call this emergency Bellas meeting to order," Fat Amy announced to the rehearsal room.

"But Aubrey and Beca aren't here," Chloe stated.

"Beca didn't show. And this is about Aubrey," Cynthia Rose continued for Fat Amy. "I think we all can agree that Aubrey is too wound up and we won't win like that. We need to get her to loosen up. And Amy, Stacie and me think we know how to do that."

"And how's that," Chloe asked.

"We're going to get her laid," Stacie smirked. "Cause she is way too tightly wound. She definitely needs a good bonking. We just can't agree on the right guy to hook her up with. I was thinking about Donald."

"I'll murder you in your sleep," Lily murmured so low that no one could hear what was said, but the deadly glare on her face spoke volumes.

"Or not," the busty brunette countered.

"I was going with Bumper," Fat Amy said. "I mean, he is pretty much a sure thing. Granted, he is a little bit on the small side and is not great in bed but…um…ah…I didn't say any of that."

"Well, anyway," Cynthia Rose cut in. "I think that Jesse is the best set up for her. I mean he seems sweat and Beca's attention is clearly directed elsewhere," she looked discretely at the redheaded co-captain who immediately looked away.

A chorus of "What," "Where," and "Who" rung out at that statement. Cynthia Rose just shrugged it off and Chloe immediately took the floor.

"Look guys, I understand what you're trying to do for Aubrey, but I think that you're going about it the wrong way. Aubrey would never sleep with or date a treble maker. She takes that oath way too seriously. We need someone else."

"Like who," Stacie asked.

"What about that guy that works at the station with Beca," Ashley added. "Not Jesse, the really hot British guy."

"Luke," the redhead questioned. "He might just work. He's got a great body and loves music. Plus, I totes had a thing with him sophomore year. He's great in bed."

"So we're agreed," Cynthia Rose asked. Everyone answered affirmatively.

"Alright," Chloe said, "I'll try to set it up. Let me handle this one guys."

"Sounds good," Fat Amy replied. "Meeting adjourned. Except that we have Bella's practice in like 10 minutes."

Everyone got up to head to the bleachers, except Chloe and Cynthia Rose who hung back.

"Beca and you still haven't made up yet," the shorter girl asked.

"How do you know about us?"

"You two weren't exactly subtle. The constant eye sexing was actually making me dizzy. You two are cute together though. I hope you two can work it out."

"I don't know. That fight was pretty intense after regionals. And she's not here now so."

"Text her again. Apologize. Believe me, if she is into you as half as much as I think she is then you too will be having make-up sex tonight."

The redhead smirked. "Thanks." She turned and headed out of the rehearsal room to text her girlfriend. She and Beca had been secretly dating for months. Ever since she walked in on the brunette's shower she'd been hooked on the other girl. At aca- initiation, Chloe led Beca away from the amphitheater and kissed her. They started dating not long after that and everything was going smoothly until that fight at regionals. Chloe knew that Beca was only doing what was best for the group, but the last minute change in the set messed up Aubrey and the other Bella's. She tried to defend her girlfriend, but her best friend wouldn't hear of it. Beca walked away from her and she doesn't know where they stand anymore. She gave the brunette space to figure it out, which meant that she didn't even tell Beca about her surgery to remove her nodes. It killed Chloe to do that, but she wanted to give them their best chance to work everything out.

Sighing, she texted Beca. _"I know that things haven't been great, but please come to practice. I miss you and want to fix everything."_

Feeling that she did all she could, Chloe headed into practice, where Aubrey was handing out sheet music.

…

Bella's practice was a disaster. Aubrey's controlling ways started a massive fight containing puke, wresting, a rape whistle being blown and lots of screaming and crying. But, then Beca came in and got them to calm down and admit some secrets about themselves. In the end, Aubrey handed over the reins to Beca and the alternative brunette told everyone to meet at the empty pool in an hour so everything could get cleaned up. But, Beca and Chloe lingered behind in the rehearsal room.

"Chloe," Beca started. "I need to talk to you."

"I know," the redhead smiled lightly and walked over to her. "I'm sorry. I should have told you about my surgery for my nodes but I knew that you needed space and…"

Beca cut her off with a passionate kiss. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bailed on you and the Bellas, but I just didn't know how to handle it. I felt like everyone turned on me, but what I did wasn't right. Chloe, if I knew that you got your nodes removed I would have been there with you. I'm sorry, I wasn't. I love you and I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either. I love you, too. And I think things are going to be easier for us with Aubrey taking a step back. She'll calm down a little. And then, it might be enough to set Aubrey up."

"What?"

"The other Bellas want me to set Aubrey up with Luke from the radio station. They think that she needs to get laid to relax a little bit, and I kind of agree that she needs the stress relief."

"Chloe, I don't know. I don't think that Luke is the right person for Aubrey."

"I agree," the blonde answered, walking in. "I didn't mean to overhear, but I forgot my bag. I can try to calm down, but I don't need a guy to do that."

"Then tell us what you need," Chloe pushed. "Aubrey, you're my best friend and I care about you. Tell me what you need and Beca and I will help you."

"I don't know."

"Aubrey, please," Beca started gently, "contrary to what you make think, we both care about you. Just tell us what you need."

Aubrey grabbed both Beca's and Chloe's hands and pulled them back towards the circle that they had created during rehearsal. The blonde pushed three of the chairs closer to form a tighter circle. The three of them sat down and Aubrey once again, grabbed one of their hands. "I know that I have been harder on you two than anyone else in the Bellas. And there is a reason for that. Chloe, you've been my best friend for years now. I've seen how you are when you like somebody and I knew that you liked Beca a lot. And that made me a little jealous. I was hoping that when you were finally going to become serious that it might be me. But, you chose Beca and she is the first person that I've seen you be serious with in a long time. I can see that she makes you happy."

"You like me," Chloe asked.

"Well, that explains why you hate me," Beca added.

"I don't hate you, Beca," Aubrey explained. "Okay, maybe I did a little at first. But, mostly that was jealousy and concern for my best friend. The girl I liked wanted a girl that looked like she was flirting with a treble maker. But, I was wrong and I saw that you liked her, too and for Chloe I gave you a chance. I didn't expect to start liking you too. And part of the reason that I was so tough on both of you was that I like you both, but you both had each other. I knew that I could never be with either of you. So there's the truth."

"Aubrey, why didn't you tell me," the redhead exclaimed.

"Because it wouldn't have changed anything. You still would have chosen Beca over me."

"Or maybe it would have given us another option," Beca cut in. The small brunette stood up and gently kissed the blonde girl. "I admire you, Aubrey. I admire your strength and your dedication. I think that you're beautiful Aubrey and I can see myself with you. I love Chloe, but I do like you and I think that I can love you too. And I know Chloe loves you and cares deeply for you. So maybe we don't have to choose."

"What do you mean, Beca? We can't all be together."

"Why not," Chloe asked, pulling Aubrey in for a kiss that left the blonde breathless. "Beca's right. I love you both. And if you like both Beca and I and Beca likes us both why not?"

"I just don't think it will work."

"Don't you want to try," Chloe exclaimed. "You trust Beca now with the Bellas. And you trust her with me. And you trust me completely, at least I think you do. So why not trust us both with your heart?"

"Give me a chance, Aubrey," Beca whispered. "Give us a chance. Let us take care of you."

The blonde sighed. "Okay." She kissed both Beca and Chloe quickly. "Let's give it a shot. But first, our hour is almost up. We probably should head to the pool now." Aubrey, smiling more fully then she had in months, took both their hands and led them out of the rehearsal room.

…

Rehearsal at the pool went off great. They sounded amazing and Beca was convinced that Aubrey started openly flirting when she suggested singing _Just the Way You Are_. She couldn't help, but smile while the Bella's sang backup for the three of them. At the end of practice, all the Bellas headed their separate ways, but Chloe grabbed both Beca's and Aubrey's hands and held them as they walked towards their apartment.

"You know Aubrey," the redhead smirked devilishly. "The Bellas all really thought that you needed to get laid to relax. And I'm inclined to agree. And I just so happen to know two girls that are ready and willing to help you with that."

The blonde blushed and gasped at that statement while Beca just smiled wide. "I think that is a great idea. What do you say, Aubrey?"

"I think that would be aca-awesome."


End file.
